


Kinktober 2020: Begging, Edging, Toys

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Begging, Edging, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Toys, teasing with a vibe in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: In Alex's defense, Liv dared her.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Begging, Edging, Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



Liv sips her champagne and nods as a man in a tuxedo surrounded by other men in tuxedos says something to the group that makes them laugh. She feels Alex's hand low on her back, and a moment later, the soft, persistent vibration of the toy Alex had slipped into her cunt on the ride to this party in a hired car.

"Always a storyteller, Miles," Alex says, her smile half an inch above distant politeness. "But you always seem to tell your stories to the same boys."

Liv hides her grin behind another sip of champagne. Alex had led them over to the group so she could introduce Liv to a few former law school friends, and Miles had butted in halfway through Alex's hello to tell his story. 

"Well, Alexandra," Miles says, and Liv hides her twitch at the use of Alex's full name. It not only sounds wrong from his mouth, it is unquestionably condescending. "You did always hate to share the spotlight."

Alex looks at Liv, her smile switching from polite to soft and intimate. "Well, not always," she says. Liv feels herself smiling back. "And now that I've got it back, everyone, I'd like you to meet Olivia Benson, my partner."

There's a round of hellos as the men in tuxes--Miles excluded--introduce themselves. Liv says hello and holds herself carefully still as the toy inside her gets pushed up to the next level of intensity. She doesn't glance at Alex, but she can feel Alex watching her, trying to catch some small hint that Liv is fighting the urge to come in front of everyone. 

"And what do you do?" One of the men asks. 

"I'm a detective with Manhattan SVU," Liv replies. She's not surprised this time when the toy gets more intense halfway through her sentence. "That's how Alex and I met."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Miles asks, giving Alex a sharp look. 

"No, I moved over to Brooklyn," Alex says. "It was in the newsletter. I thought you kept up."

"Must have missed the announcement."

"Hmmm," Alex agrees without agreeing. She speaks to the group of men for another minute, then leads Liv away, citing the need to introduce her to more people. 

"Your skin is starting to flush," Alex says in Liv's ear. 

"You know what I'm like with champagne," Liv replies with a smile. Alex gives her a slow, hot look, then slides a hand into her pocket. A moment later, the toy jumps more than one intensity level, and Liv has to grip the stem of her champagne glass to keep from falling. "Cheating," she hisses.

Alex leans in, bussing a kiss on Liv's cheek. "You said you could handle a little fun," she whispers, and Liv can hear the wicked smile in her tone. "You dared me."

Liv can't argue. She had dared her, teasing her before the party by taking her time getting dressed, leaning over and brushing her breasts on Alex's arm when she asked her to help her put on her necklace. She'd dropped herself into Alex's lap to ask if her stockings were straight, and when Alex had tried to steal a kiss, Liv had pulled back, complaining she didn't want to smudge her lipstick.

"You are asking for trouble," Alex had said, shifting her head so she could kiss Liv's neck instead. 

"Well, we don't have time for trouble," Liv had replied, smoothing Alex's hair. "We need to get going."

"Mmmm. I should take one of the vibe toys and make you wear it."

Liv had thrown back her head and laughed. "Oh, I dare you."

And now here they are, Liv clenching around the toy involuntarily, and Alex skimming a hand across the back of her neck in a casually intimate touch that makes Liv's need sharpen.

"Oh, look," Alex says, glancing across the room and raising her hand. "There's Moira. You'll love her."

A moment later, the vibe goes completely still. Liv has to force to keep her breathing even, the loss of sensation almost as sharp as the uptick a minute ago. "You tease," she says in an undertone.

"More champagne?" Alex asks, all bright, friendly smile and warm sweetness. 

"I'll get it," Liv says. "Want one?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, honey."

Liv walks over to the bar at the far side of the room and gets in line. She looks around the room as she waits, taking a moment to appreciate the way Alex moves towards another group of people. She's one of the few women in pants, wearing a tapered leg jumpsuit that showcases her slim shape and does wonders for her ass especially. 

Alex glances over her shoulder like she can feel Liv's look, and a moment later, the vibe rocks back to life in Liv's cunt. She makes a quiet sound and loses hope that no one heard it when a woman next to her glances over with concern. 

"Are you okay?"

Liv looks down, hoping her flush is at least somewhat hidden that way. "My toe twinged," she says, staring hard at her heels. "I was hoping I'd broken them in enough they wouldn't hurt tonight."

"Do you need some moleskin? I always carry some for these sorts of things," the woman says, waving her clutch at Liv. 

"That's nice, but no thanks," Liv replies. "Honestly, I'm not sure I could get my toes back into these if I put anything over them."

The woman chuckles. "Oh, don't I know it. Well, hopefully you'll make it home without blisters."

"Thanks," Liv says. The vibe ticks up again, and Liv's cunt clenches hard. Alex must be watching, she realizes. "I'm Olivia," she says, leaning in a bit as she offers the woman her hand. 

"Carol," the woman replies. "Are you the lawyer or the spouse?"

Liv chuckles, twisting an earring as she takes her hand back from the handshake. "The partner," she says. "My girlfriend is an ADA for the city." The vibe gets faster, and Liv presses her thighs together for a moment. "You?"

"My husband is a school district attorney. I teach World Religions at a private school."

"That's--" Liv cuts off as the vibe cuts off hard again. Alex is suddenly by her side, arm around her waist. "Alex, I was just mentioning you," Liv says, hoping her smile doesn't look as wild as she feels. 

"Hi," Alex says to Carol. "I don't mean to whisk her away, but an old friend is here."

"Oh, who?" Liv asks. 

Alex beams at her. "It's a surprise. Come on."

"Oh, how nice!" Carol says. "Nice to meet you, Olivia."

"You, too, Carol."

Liv lets Alex pull her away, glad for the tight hold Alex has on her waist. It helps her stay steady even though her legs are shaking. 

"You look like you're about to snap," Alex murmurs as she leads Liv across the room. Liv can tell by Alex's stride that she isn't actually leading them to meet anyone.

"Well, someone keeps ramping me up, then leaving me hanging," Liv replies. She twitches as the vibe switches back on. "Goddamnit, Alex, I'm going to come right here."

"Oh, whoops," Alex replies, and the vibe turns off again. She laughs quietly when Liv lets out a tiny moan. "Or maybe it was a mistake to turn it off."

Liv licks her lips and shifts her weight, turning Alex away from the room and towards the small, low-lit hallway with the word 'restrooms' written above it in script. "I give up," she says. "I completely surrender. Get this thing out of me before I make a fool of myself."

"You never make a fool of yourself," Alex replies. She slows their pace, practically dragging her feet. "But you are always so pretty when you beg."

"Alex-- _shit_." Liv hisses as the vibe starts up again. "Alex…"

"Three more steps," Alex says, and then they're stepping into a single bathroom with a velvet ottoman in one corner. Alex shuts and locks the door behind them, then puts her hands on Liv's hips and pushes her back gently until she's sitting on the ottoman. "Open your legs."

Liv leans back into the corner and opens her legs. She gasps as Alex crouches in front of her and pushes her skirt up to her hips. "Alex. Fuck. Please."

Alex slowly takes the remote out of her pocket and drags her thumbs softly over all the buttons. "Do you need me to turn it off?"

"No. Fuck. Alex. Alex. Oh, god, please." Liv would hate the smug smile on Alex's face if she didn't love it so much. " _Please_."

"Please what?" Alex asks. "Turn it up? Turn it down?"

"I--" Liv gasps again, unable to speak for a few seconds as her orgasm threatens to take over. "I'm so close," she says. "But I need--Please. Alex. You know--" 

Alex slides her hand up Liv's inner thigh, then tucks her fingers into the waistband of Liv's panties. She settles on her knees and turns her wrist so her thumb presses hard on Liv's clit. 

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. Alex. Please. I'm so close. Please. I just--"

"I know," Alex murmurs, leaning in to kiss Liv. In other circumstances, she'd kiss down Liv's body and eat her out until she's quivering and quaking against her face, but they have to go back into the ballroom after Liv comes, and Alex doesn't need to worry her smeared makeup will give too much away. Instead, she pushes Liv's clit up and down and slips her first finger into Liv's cunt alongside the vibe. "Oh, you're wet," she says against Liv's mouth. "I love how wet you are."

Liv grasps desperately at Alex's shoulders, pulling her upper body close enough their breasts press together. "So close. So close."

"I've got you," Alex says quietly. "You going to come, Liv? You'll have to keep the vibe in you until we leave, you know. I won't turn it back on, though. If you come right now, you can just wear it and feel it the rest of the night until I get you home and play with you again."

Liv buries a long, guttural sound in Alex's neck, and her hips snap helplessly over and over, fucking Alex's finger and the vibe and finally coming in a hot rush that's so intense and so well-earned that Liv feels like her whole body has simply slid away, leaving her a pulsating, bright flare of light. 

"That's it. That's it," Alex murmurs, turning off the vibe with her free hand. She waits for Liv to stop shivering before she gently takes her hand away. "Stay here," she says, and waits for Liv's loose nod before she stands up. She rubs her thighs together before walking to the sink. She washes her hands, then takes a paper towel, running it under the cold water. She carries it back to Liv, crouching again so she can press it lightly to Liv's cheeks and neck to help her cool down. 

"You--" Liv says, one hand clenching and unclenching on Alex's pant leg.

"I'm okay," Alex says. "Very, very turned on, but we can leave soon, and you can get back at me in the car."

Liv hums a happy sound, and her hand splays over Alex's knee. "You dare me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to M for her usual beta! I cannot say enough nice things about you keeping pace with me in this adventure!


End file.
